The Best Present Ever
by Nillen
Summary: The Night Class members planned to give their beloved Kaname-sama the best birthday present ever. And that plan got something to do with a certain lilac eyed hunter. KanaZero.


Disclaimer : I do not own Vampire Knight. **This story is inspired by a fanfiction from 'Prince of Tennis' fandom**. It had been a long time since I last visited the section, I forgot the title of the story and the name of the author as well. Sorry for the lacks of information. This idea just came so suddenly.

English is my second language. Sorry for any English errors.

* * *

><p>A figure hid behind the bushes. He watched with careful eyes as their target appeared in front of his eyes. Another figure beside him faked a small cough, inaudible to others.<p>

"I can't believe we are doing this." The second person, a tall male with wild blonde hair twitched his eyes, despite of his usual calm and boring attitude. The first figure, his blonde cousin, to be exact, gave him a glare.

"Shut up. We're doing this for him. Nothing can make him happier but this!"

"Maybe you want to lower down your voice a bit?" the third figure, also another blonde but with deep green eyes smiled. He knelt beside the first blonde and his other side was occupied with a blank looking redhead.

"Are you sure we won't get kill for this?" the redhead murmured and the green eyed blonde smiled reassuringly.

"We won't. Don't worry. He won't be able to sense us, the charms always work." He wrapped an arm around the smaller redhead and the short blonde with blue eyes practically snorted at them.

"We have to be quick. Once he is alone, we have to attack him at the same time." The blue eyed blonde gave his order and the tall blonde sighed, the other two figures just nodded.

"Thank you for the ride, Yagari-sensei." Their target gave a nod to his supposed teacher before turning to face the gate that lead to the Sun Dorm. He looked around him with wary eyes, somehow feeling the uneasiness settling inside of him.

Once his teacher went back to his vehicle, the silver haired hunter was finally alone.

Seeing that, the four spies' eyes turned into the colour of red, signaling their vampire selves.

Zero Kiryuu was surprised when four vampires jumped out of nowhere. He quickly went to grab for his Bloody Rose but one of the attackers was quicker than him. His wrist was caught and pulled behind him.

He gritted his teeth and was about to scream 'what the hell?' at the blonde with blue eyes in front of him. But the blonde just smirked, reached out a hand and the next thing he saw was nothingness.

* * *

><p>Kaname Kuran was not happy.<p>

Today was his birthday – by human's calendar – and usually he would not bother with it at all. But his friends – or followers to be exact – wanted to celebrate it for him and he decided to just went along with it.

But the brunette was not happy.

His boyfriend, a vampire hunter – no matter how wrong that sounded like, pureblood vampire Kaname Kuran loved his boyfriend to the core – had gone for two weeks mission and he was supposed to return back to the academy today. But something was up and he was unable to attend the party.

Kaname sighed, running his hand through his brown locks as other vampires chatting happily around him. Few of his acquaintances had come to meet him and have a conversation but he was not in the mood.

He was deprived of his Zero's dose.

"Kaname-sama!" Hanabusa Aidou smiled, happily running through the crowd to get to him. Kaname frowned for a second but quickly hid it with his expressionless mask.

"Yes, Aidou." He smiled a little and the short blonde finally came to stand in front of him. Another blonde, Akatsuki Kain came out of nowhere and stood beside Hanabusa.

"Happy birthday! We got some presents for you!" Hanabusa cheered. Akatsuki had his hands inside of the pockets of his pants, looking away boringly. Takuma Ichijou, his best friend since childhood came to stand beside the brunette too.

"Yes. I hope you will like it." He smiled. Hand in hand with him was Senri Shiki, eyes blank as ever. Kaname sighed as his friends surrounding him.

"Thank you, everyone. But it is quite late now, I'm thinking of leaving the party already. The presents, I believe, can wait until tomorrow." He stated with a small but firm voice. Then two female blondes came and greeted him as well.

"Kaname-sama." Ruka Souen smiled slightly and Rima Touya just nodded her head. The six people exchanged secret glances but the pureblood vampire managed to sense it. He narrowed his eyes, trying not to lose his temper to his friends due to his deprivation of his boyfriend.

"Aah, Kaname-sama, there is just one present here. Another one is waiting in your bedroom." Ruka's words however surprised him. The brunette looked at the present Rima was holding in her hands before slowly taking it.

It was a medium size box, wrapped with beautiful paper and ribbons. Kaname smiled at the present, then darting his brown eyes towards his friends. They were standing there, smile on each face as 'Happy Birthdays' was heard again from them.

"Thank you, everyone. I appreciated this… a lot." His eyes softened at the treatment they gave him. Hanabusa grinned, ushering him towards the stairs that led to his master bedroom on the second level.

"You have to open the present before you enter your bedroom, Kaname-sama. Please, this is very important." Hanabusa's blue eyes were staring straight into him, showing the seriousness of his words and Kaname sighed again.

He was easy to feel down these days. How much he missed his boyfriend, even the wideness of the sky would not be able to express it.

"Fine. Good night everyone." He murmured, slowly making his way by taking the first step of the flight of stairs. His friends waved at him, faces vary from smirks to amusement. Kaname just let his annoyed self disappeared inside of him before leaving the party for real.

* * *

><p>Stopping in front of the mahogany door, brown eyes stared wide at the entrance of his bedroom. His hands clenching the present tight as he could sense a familiar present of his beloved someone. Kaname gently unwrapped the present, taking his time in a sweetly slow motion, knowing that there was no need to rush. The person inside of his room… undoubtedly could <em>not<em> run away.

When he was done with the wrapping, he opened the lid of the box. His eyes widened again, even only a slightest as he stared at the containing of his supposed present.

A small smirk appeared on his face but disappeared as quickly as it had come. He titled his head slightly to one side, putting his hand against the handle and slowly opened the door.

The light was on and the sight that greeted him almost made him wet his pants.

Zero was kneeling on his king sized bed. The bed was draped with scarlet coloured mattress – probably one of the blonde girls had changed it for him – and petals of white roses filled the surface of said bed. Back to the figure on his bed, Zero's ankles was tied together to keep him from moving. His wrists were also tied but to the bedpost. His mouth filled with a gag ball and he was naked, saved for his black underwear.

Kaname stared as his boyfriend turned to glare dangerously at him, hands tugging against the shackles. His scream was muffled by the gag ball but Kaname could make out his words perfectly. It went like this:

_"Untie me now or I'll fucking kill you, Kuran!"_

But Kaname just stared.

He blinked.

Stared some more.

He blinked again.

Stared some more.

More blinks.

More stares.

And just to annoy you,

He blinked _again_.

Then, his smirk returned to his lips as his right hand rummaged the inside of his present that he was still holding with his left hand. Once he found two most suitable objects, he placed the box on the table close to the now closed door.

Zero's lilac eyes widened as he watched his boyfriend holding onto an egg shaped vibrator in one hand and a large, long pink coloured dildo in his other hand. He screamed in panic – though it was still muffled by his gag ball – and tried to shift away from the pureblood but he was tied down, unable to move any further than an inch.

Kaname's smirk was huge as he stepped closer to his boyfriend.

The underwear he was wearing, that hiding his perfect ass to be fucked over and over again, had some bright pink coloured writings on it.

"_Kaname Kuran's Favourite Playground."_

The pureblood licked his lips as his boyfriend screamed some more, probably tried to get some help but oh no, no, _no_, a Kuran always got what he wanted.

"It had been too long since I last played on my favourite _playground_." Kaname chuckled before he jumped onto his boyfriend.

After two weeks of sex deprivation, now he was nothing but a bunny in heat.

END.

* * *

><p>AN : I can't stop writing. Stop me. x_x

Review please.


End file.
